<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To turn failure into success by AlidaClem</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24888475">To turn failure into success</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlidaClem/pseuds/AlidaClem'>AlidaClem</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Family Bonding Time [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha Yuri Plisetsky, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Random &amp; Short, and Silliness, supportive family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:02:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24888475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlidaClem/pseuds/AlidaClem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A short one-shot of Yurio, Yuuri, and what happens when you don't investigate enough before dying your hair red...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katsuki Yuuri &amp; Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri &amp; Yuri Plisetsky, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Victor Nikiforov &amp; Yuri Plisetsky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Family Bonding Time [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>169</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To turn failure into success</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It wasn't Yurio's brightest idea, that's for sure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>See, about a week before a certain blonde Russian boy had gone to Yuuri's side, a look of absolute resolve shining on his bright, green eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The older man hadn't known the teenager's intentions back then, but, as always, he listened diligently to what his pup had to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inviting the boy to sit by his side on the sofa and putting his book away in favor of giving the teenager his complete attention, he sat in contemplative silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the blonde didn't say anything after a minute of said silence, though, Yuuri grew a little concerned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-Is everything all right, Yura? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The teen nodded, looking away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- Well, what did you want to talk about then?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yurio let out the most exasperated sigh he could must, and then he gathered courage and said:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- I want to dye my hair red. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuuri took a minute to compose himself, not sure what to say to the boy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-That's okay, Yura, you can do whatever you want with your hair, as long as you take care of it afterward. You know your Papa wouldn't forgive you if your hair looked like a bird's nest; he'd buy you a ton of expensive conditioner and weird oils in an instant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuri snorted, relieved at his dam's easygoing response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was not finished with his petition yet, though. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- I want </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> to dye it, Mama.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuuri felt himself go lightheaded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-Me?! But, Yurio, I don't have any experience on this, what if I mess up so badly you end up going bald?!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yurio laughed, a little bit ashamed of himself but not willing to backtrack on his petition. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-I want it to be you, Mama. I don't trust anyone else with my hair but you and Papa, and I wanted to ask this of you first.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuuri took a minute to contemplate the situation, admitting to himself that maybe if he watched enough tutorials, he could do a decent job and not ruin his pup's beautiful hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was afraid but also honored by his son's trust in his nonexistent abilities. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, if worse comes to wear, he could always buy Yuri a ton of animal-print clothes to ask for forgiveness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-Okay, I'll do it. You get the hair dye you want, and I'll apply it for you this weekend. Is that okay? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yura almost squeezed the life out of Yuuri, his hug so tight it almost hurt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(It was enough to make the omega feel like it was not as bad an idea as he feared).</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-Yuuri? Love, what are you doing here at this hour? It's almost two in the morning, and you have training at eight!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ah, so Viktor had caught Yuuri red-handed, watching a tutorial to help Yuri, even when he had given his all to avoid letting the other know of his dilemma. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-Did Yuri say anything to you about, uh, hair-matters?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-Hair-matters? - laughed Viktor softly, taking a seat beside his tired mate. - I'm afraid not, my dear. Did you two have a beauty session or something like that?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuuri snorted, letting the other guide his head against Viktor's warm shoulder. - Not exactly, Vitya, and now I'm afraid I can't tell you what's going on because, for some reason, our pup as decided to hide it from you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Viktor made an undignified sound. - You left me out from family-bonding-time! I'm beyond speechless! The nerve!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-Shh, don't be so loud, Viktor, you'll wake up Yura. - Said Yuuri, although his reprimand wasn't that effective, with how much he was trying to suffocate his giggles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Viktor laughed softly, tempted to tickle the other so he would laugh freely, but restraining from doing so for fear of their youngest's rage. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-Look, love, I trust you two, and I love your one on one interactions, so, I won't pry this time. - He paused then, his eyes widening in slight fear. - Unless you're plotting against my beautiful hair, somehow. You won't put hair dye in my shampoo or anything like that, right? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuuri couldn't help it, his laugh scaping his mouth before his hands could catch it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Yurio was not amused by being so rudely woken up at such an ungodly hour).</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>-Okay, let's do this! Which color did you pick, dear? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yurio proudly presented his selection to his dam, a bright and intense warm color shining prettily on the bowl containing the mix, which the blonde had just prepared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yurio proclaimed it to be cherry red.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>a warm color, but Yuuri saw it a little bit </span>
  <em>
    <span>light</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be red.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-Yura? Are you sure that's </span>
  <em>
    <span>red </span>
  </em>
  <span>dye?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-Yes, Katsudon, of course. I picked the number after searching on the internet and all that, so I'm sure this is the most badass shade of red out there! It just looks a little light now, but it will change after it's in my hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuuri hummed softly, not convinced, yet not willing to kill the excitement on the boy's eyes. - Well, if you're sure, Yura.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-I am!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuuri found himself smiling with his pup, his happiness very contagious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-Let's begin, then!</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuuri was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>going to laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What kind of dam laughs at their child's disgrace?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-Baby, it doesn't look bad on you. I think this color suits you, honestly!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yurio could only look in agony at Yuuri, his eyes almost shedding tears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh no, that won't do. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Thought Yuuri, his smile disappearing in the blink of an eye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took the teen between his arms, letting the boy hide his face against his neck while they sat on the sofa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-Yura, you look beautiful, I promise. It's certainly not the color you wanted, but it looks pretty on you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-You're just saying that because you're my dam, Mama. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuuri hummed, carding his fingers through the boy's soft, freshly washed hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-Does it matter if I'm your dam? I would say it anyway, Yura. No one can wear pink hair like you, dear. You look like the most badass boy, but with a softer air around you, and that plays in your favor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yurio looked at Yuuri then, his eyes not quite glistening with tears anymore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-Besides, if you want to change it that badly, we can always take you to a hairdresser in a few weeks so they can bleach it, or make it look red. Whatever you want, Yura.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-... Does it look good on me for real? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-Ask your Papa when he arrives this afternoon. If you don't believe me, I'm sure his opinion will be more credible, since he </span>
  <em>
    <span>does </span>
  </em>
  <span>have a better fashion sense than me. But yes, pup, pink suits you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Viktor </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved </span>
  </em>
  <span>it, proclaiming his pup to be the most handsome teenager out there, and telling Yurio ways to wear dark eyeshadows to look a little more on the punk side, if he so wanted). </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Yurio ended up keeping his hair pink for three entire months after that).</span>
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Did this one for fun, might not be anything like my other works, but it was so easy to write it served as a way to de-stress!<br/>(Just to clarify, Yurio picked pink dye instead of red because he was in a hurry when he bought it, and barely glanced at the color the kind employee presented him before checking out, convinced it was the shade he had asked for).<br/>I hope you all are taking care, dears!<br/>Have a very good morning/evening/night!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>